


Gently

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: Maxie is more than ready. Archie isn't.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fic exploring Archie and Maxie's almost-first time. (emphasis on "almost". This fic is SFW.)

Distant waves crash on the shore, slowly dying and being born again with the push and pull of the tides. 

The sound feels comforting, but can hardly calm him down.

Archie runs his hand down Maxie’s waist. He looks especially gorgeous under the candlelights he had prepared for the occasion. With bated breath, he caresses his navel, his heart fluttering when Maxie laughs a little. 

Maxie tells him he is ticklish. He knows this. But he is not doing it on purpose. 

Archie is unsure about what to do next. All he knows is that he shaking, and words struggle to come out. Maxie's gaze burns through him, as if waiting for him to make the next move.

“You look nervous,” says Maxie, his voice a faint whisper as he caresses his back.

“Me? Please,” he says, his smirk gone the second Maxie raises an eyebrow at him. “Maybe a little.”

“It’s fine.”

Archie looks visibly flustered as Maxie holds his hand, and draws it closer to his mouth, leaving little kisses on his knuckles and pressing his lips against his palm. He then pulls him closer, and guides Archie’s hand toward the elastic of his underwear. Archie muffles a squeak of surprise.

It takes a lot out of him to utter, “Maxie, wait.” He places a hand on Maxie's chest. His throat feels dry.

“Hm?”

Archie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is sweating bullets. “I’m… fuck, give me a moment.”

“ _ Archie _ .” He does not sound angry, but a little impatient. Archie knows he hates it when people do not speak clearly. But suddenly, his expression seems to soften. He draws closer to leave a quick peck on his cheek, and mumbles, “Do you want to stop?”

Archie nods, and feels a conflicting mix of relief and sadness when Maxie pulls away. Outside, the ocean seems to have gone quiet. He cannot quite look Maxie in the eye. He knows there is nothing shameful about telling his lover to stop, but he cannot help feeling  _ vulnerable _ , and he does not like it.

Maxie gently touches the back of Archie's hands. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“It's alright… I just don't feel up to it, that's all.” He lies on his belly, hugging the pillow, watching as he puts his hair in a ponytail, and dresses in his pyjama. Archie blushes as Maxie turns around, as if he had been caught doing something bad. But Maxie smiles with his eyes, clutching his chest as Archie reaches for his hand. “I’m sorry I chickened out.”

“Oh, Archie…” Maxie leans forward, and leaves a kiss on the back of his neck, and his ears go red. Then he feels the sting of Maxie's fingernails against his skin as he flicks him on the same spot. 

“ _ Ouch _ ! What the fuck, Max?” he cries, lazily turning around and swatting at him. Maxie dodges effortlessly.

“I will not hear that kind of stuff from you, okay?” he says, scowling in all seriousness. Archie feels his heart soften a little. He closes his eyes and nods, quietly apologizing. He accepts Maxie's hug, and buries his face in his chest, taking in his scent. 

Maxie’s touch is gentle as he combs his curls with his fingers. He feels his chest move with his breath, his heart beat steadily. They are lazily playing with their feet under the covers. “I feel better now,” he says after a while.

Maxie nods, and softly accepts Archie's lips, seeking his mouth. 

The waves lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/review if you liked it!


End file.
